Unbeknownst Infatuation
by Accesorized
Summary: Natsumi was never one to let her love life get in the way of her training life. But what happens when she is put on a mission with Hatake, Kakashi? Wills she get the chance to avenge her mother? KakashixOc


**HEYHEYHEY. Hey you guys. New story. I love you. Read it. (Hearts) Oh yeah. I don't own Naruto. ANDANDAND. Read Nicolah2009's stories. Because I love her. And she helped me with titles. She actually gave me this title. So I love her for it. (not like that..weirdos.) So read her stories. All of them. **

** And my editor is messed up. Cause. Cause. It's being stupid. And it won't let me type in front of stuff. It like. deletes the stuff I'm trying to type in front of. So. If you find a mistake. Just ignore it. Cause I couldn't change it. Cause it's gay. SO. Read. I don't own Naruto.**

**--**

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. She sat and watched as little children jumped over chairs and on to desks, how they tore up everything in sight.

She had more important things to worry about than mere children jumping around.

Like…eating her apple. Yes, that was important enough. The truth was, she just was to lazy to handle these kids. It was ridiculous. She was a fully capable jounin that needed to be out on a real mission. Not taking care of stupid kids.  
The door opened to welcome Nara, Shikamaru into the hectic room, holding papers. They had to be important for Shikamaru to come all the way here. He must really be bored, delivering papers to a "troblesome woman."

"Tsunde wanted me to give you these." He said, not even glancing at the out of control children, or at her.

"Fine. What're they for?" She asked.

"I dunno." He said, turning to leave.

Sometimes that Shikamaru could annoy her so much she felt like she would burst.

She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was only 1:30. The kids got out at 3:00!

She made a face of disgust towards the black and white clock. Sometimes she felt like it mocked her, Taking time back further and further while she wasn't looking.

The manilla folder had her name written in bold letters across the top.

**Nakamura, Natsumi**

Natsumi quickly opened it, scanning over the note.

_Natsumi, I have been keeping watch over you for the past few weeks, and I realize that you will be the one for this task. Report to my office as soon as you have read this. I'll have Iruka deal with the children for you._

_-Tsunade_

Natsumi jumped out of her chair and did a little dance. Yes, she was finally going to be on a mission! Maybe even a real one, not one of those easy smeeshy escort missions!

She flipped her straight, waist length dark magenta hair over her shoulder, and rubbed her large, dullish green eyes. You could almost call them grey. Some might have called her beautiful if it wasn't for her hot temper. She wore her blue konoha headband across her forehead proudly, and her outfit consisted of a plain, green jounin vest, and white shorts. A long bandage wrapped over her right leg, which forced her to limp a little.

It was her first mission in months! She had _had_ a jounin team before, but she had to let them go, because of her injury.

This injury was special, though. It would never heal, and it carried memories of the past, which was why Natsumi had it bandaged up all the time, because the memories were ones she would like to stay away from.

For her, it was so frustrating! She could never have a jounin team, and so now, people just consider her as a chunnin! Giving her tasks like taking care of kids! Natsumi grunted at the thought of having to stay here more than she needed to.

Natsumi could be serious if she wanted to, and she could be happy if she wanted to. She had complete control over her emotions. Sometimes.

Just then, Iruka walked in.

"WHAT THE-" He managed to get out.

"They're all yours." Natsumi yelled as she jumped out the window next to her desk, leaving the children to Iruka. He could handle it. ...Maybe.

Natsumi was 21 years old, going on 22 in march.

In the Chunin exams, she had watched as innocent genin fall in battle. Many of them didn't get back up again. She realized that she wasn't invincable. Things could happen, terrible things. And she couldn't bare to see them. She couldn't bare to be in pain, and feel that feeling that she had seen people go through. What was it? Oh yes, guilt. It was impossible for her to picture herself losing someone special to her and getting through it all. Simply impossible.

She passed the chunnin exams. Barely. She was a bit shaken from the sight of other kids dying. Luckily though, her team made it through.

After the kids' funeral, 8 years ago, her sensei had confronted her. He had said that being a ninja and serving your villiage could be tough at times, and there comes a point in every ninjas' life where they could choose between being the one to watch people fall, and not be able to do anything about it, or you could be the one to watch people fall, and help them get back up again.

Natsumi wanted to be the second one.

5 years later, she inserted herself into the jounin exams. She would have gone earlier, but her Sensei had wanted her to stay. He wasn't ready to let her go just then. She passed, just barely. She was one of the very few.

After that she just went on the normal missions. There were the occasional s-rank missions, but they were pretty rare. It was like the hokage didn't trust her or something.

Then a few nights after the jounin exams, she visited the home where she grew up, an old house off by the gates. She had entered to see her mother lying on the floor, and her boyfriend grabbing as much of their possesions as he could. He looked at her, then at her mother, and dropped the things.

Natsumi had fought him that night. He turned out to be a rouge ninja, and a good one at that. Too good for Natsumi. She walked away from that house with her mother in her arms, and a gash covering her leg. She collapsed, and slowly fell asleep under the stars.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hostpital. A bandage was wrapped around her right leg, and doctors surrounded her. They were whispering, and Every now and then Natsumi caught words like "hopeless" and "impossible". She later found out that the man that had killed her mother had hit her with a special justu. Her leg would never heal because of it.

She mourned for months over her mother's death.

And now she was stuck doing the dirty work for inexperienced chunin. Little brats.

Natusumi ran towards the Hokage temple, having tied her feather-lite hair into a high bun.

It was a beautiful day outside, and she was ready for a mission. A hard one. Getting lost in her thoughts, though, she lost her footing and tripped over what seemed like a rock.

Natsumi flew in the air for what felt like hours. Finally, she skidded to a halt. Slowly she pushed herself up, and slapped herself mentally. Natsumi was also a bit clumsy.

She could hear laughing to her left and right. Her ears turned a bright red, and she felt the color rushing to her face. She quickly took it back out though, for she would only embarrass herself even more. She looked around. They were luckily only villagers. If they had been her fellow jounin they would have laughed about it for weeks.

"HEY, I'm the one who helps protect this freaking villiage! Show some respect!" She yelled, her anger boiling to the top.

The villiagers got quiet immeidiatly, to Natsumi's satisfaction. She smiled brightly at them all.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" She said, completely aware of her mood change.

Once she had arived at the hokage temple, she glared slightly at a little boy that kicked his ball into her way. He quickly grabbed the ball and ran off.

She opened the large oak doors that welcomed her, and walked in. She then realized it; She had no idea where the Hokages' office was. She had only been in the building a couple of times, but never in the hokages' office.

She pasted a look of determination on her face as she walked down the large hallway. It held many doors, and she was looking for the one that looked most important.

- -

Natsumi groaned as she leaned against the wall a few minutes later. Natsumi was not a very patient kind of person either.

"You know, you could have just asked." A mans' voice said. She looked around, and spotted him. It was Konoha's copycat ninja, Hataka, Kakashi. He wore his black mask as usual, his grey hair in a stuck up fasion, and his Konoha headband tilted slightly to the side to cover his sharingan eye.

He had whipped out his little orange book, turning the pages every few seconds. Natsumi bet that he had already memorized it by now. He had it wherever he went, anyways.

Natsumi didn't exactly know him, but she did know the people that did know him, and they knew the people that have seen his face.

Natsumi wasn't really the person to let her love-life get in the way of her training life.Yeah, she's been out with a few people now and then, but none of them were good enough. They all had flaws, which bugged her. The only person that came close to meeting her standards was Iruka, who got extra points just because he was the good kind of guy. He held the door open for her, and all that stuff a gentlemen should do. But he had still lacked that…thing. Natusumi didn't exactly know what it was, but whatever. He still didn't have "it."

Natsumi found herself staring at Kakashi's face.

"It's to the left, and the last door on the right." He said, as if he was some kind of employee reciting the directions to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Natsumi said, turning on her heel to leave, but Kakashi seemed to be following her.

After a few seconds, it got kind of annoying, what with him turning the pages of his dirty book, and the tapping of their feet as they walked. After he started humming it began to get irritating. She knew he could tell it was bothering her, so she kept at her attempts of ignoring him.

Her footsteps became louder, and she started to walk ahead.

A smirk played on Kakashi's mouth as he watched her reaction to his annoying humming. Messing with people was always fun.

--

"_FINALLY."_ Natsumi thought as she came to a halt at the last door in the hallway, on the right. Kakashi fell in behind her, and opened the old looking door. Natsumi thought it was a bit rude to just intrude on the Hokage like that, but whatever.

"Kakashi, damnit. I told you to knock!" Tsunade yelled, slamming a sake bottle back into it's hiding place in the bookshelf. Natsumi thought she was going to like this Hokage.

"Forgot." Kakashi shrugged, putting his orange book back in his pocket.

Natsumi looked around Tsunade's office. The walls were dark red, and the shelfs held books that must have been messily thrown in. Tsunade sat at her desk, scrolls littering it.

"Natsumi, this is Hataka, Kakashi. He will be accompaning you on your mission. Kakashi, this is Natsumi." Natsumi gasped.

"You mean I have to deal with him for the whole mission? Are you kidding me?" Natsumi said, not so quietly. It just kinda came out.

"Nope, and I know he will get on your nerves at some point. But you're going to have to deal with it. This is a serious mission, and remember, you're representing out villiage, so try not to act like a total weirdo." She had directed that last comment to Kakashi, Natsumi noted.

"This mission is an assasination. You will be taking down the man in this photo." Tsunade held up a picture of a man with long black hair, black eyes, and silver glasses. He wore no headband, and he was smirking. Natsumi couldn't help but think that she knew this man. But she just shrugged it off.

You have another teammate, but he must be a little late.." Tsunade said with a note of irritation in her voice.

"Why can't they all be on time for once.." She mumbled. "Anyway, you will have as long as it takes to complete this mission. You will leave tomorrrow, no later than-" The door to the Hokage's office opened, revealing what looked like a jounin, with a large scar stretching from the man's right ear to his top lip. His short black hair was spiked up in the front, and his eyes were bright red. He had a curious look about him, and Natsumi suspected him to be the healer of the team, considering the band he wore on his right wrist that signified him to be a doctor in training.

"I'm sorry I-" The man began.

"No exuses. Ryo. I'm starting to doubt if you will do your job well on this mission." Tsunade said.

"No, no, Hokage-sama. I am well fit for the job.." He said, taking a spot next to Natsumi.

"Ok, as I was saying before. You will leave no later than 5:30 am."

Natsumi nodded, along with Kakashi and the man named Ryo. She smiled. Unlike most people, she was a morning person.

She loved the feeling of a new day or adventure. A new, refreshing day. She didn't know why peope liked the night so much. Maybe it was the thought of there being a whole other world up there. And maybe they would dream of traveling to that world. It was a silly idea, Natsumi thought.

She was a very down-to-earth kind of person too.

Why would you waste your precious time day dreaming about ridiculous things like stars and planets. Some people might like the dark night. Maybe those people think of it as a blanket, that covered you all up so you wouldn't feel cold. Maybe they thought it felt like when their mother used to tuck them in, and tell them that everything was going to be alright, and that the monster in the closet wasn't going to eat them. Maybe they loved the stars so much that they would confide in them, trusting them with their deepest, darkest secrets.

Maybe that's what those people felt like.

But not Natsumi.

--

**Yay. That was pretty fun to write. I hoped it was pretty fun to read. This is my first chapter so bear with me please. I think this will turn out to be a very good story. Probably better than my Shizuka one. I wrote those few chapters so long ago, I have so many typos in them, I read them over the other day. I took one of them down, it was the first draft of the first chapter. AND I PUT IT UP. I was so stupid. Stupidstupidstupid.**

**ANYWAYS. Yeah. I hope you like the title. If you want me to name my chapters I will , I'm just too lazy at the moment. BUT. Like I said. If you want me to, I'll change them and I will. Kay? Kay. Kay. Review please. –hearts-**

**-Rachel.**


End file.
